A Warrior Cat Life
by Alex Ryuka
Summary: This Story tells about a pair of half sister's learning about their fathers whom they never had met, til now. These sister's must find how to live among the four clans and keep their Identity about beings House-cats a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**A Warrior Cat Life Chapter 1**

**I'm Alex, All my life I was a part of my housefolk's lives with my mother, Lacy, and my half-sister Kaniey. I don't really know who my sister or my father is, but mother tells us that they're both Wild forest cats among 4 clans that live in the mist of the woods. My mother all ways tells about her adventures as a clan cat and always says that she cares and loves deeply for both of our fathers, though they had become rivals over years of being in different clans, mother says they were all good friends as little kittens. As I had said, my mother said she used to be a as she called it "Warrior Cat" or "River Clan Cat" but she says that she didn't have the name Lacy when she was a Warrior Cat, she said her name was White-eye. Throughout the months we've gone along without fathers we've done well with our housefolk. In our house the housefolk we live with have 3 tiny ones, they're not the nicest little ones, and they ALWAYS pull my tail, but other than that they have loved us and cared for us since we were born. All of our life had been inside all until we turned 1 year old. Our housefolk had known that we were getting bigger and just like our mother, they wanted us to be in-door, out-door pets. They had put us in something they call a "backyard with a big fence". As I wondered outside I saw that there was a hole of some sort under the fence leading to the out-side. I had listened to the housefolk knowing only the basic things of what I could say and understand, but other than that I couldn't tell what they had said. As I ventured to the world I never knew to be safe, I'd found a solemnly dark brown Tabby cat sitting at the edge of the Forest. "Is this the place?" He mumbled to himself. I had never expected to see a tabby in my life other than Kainey. The solemn cat looked confused like a kitten who'd had ventured off then couldn't recall where there mother was. I slowly approached him with a cautious guard. "Um, excuse me, Sir, are you lost or looking for something?" He looked around with his head leveled wondering where it came from to look down and notice me sitting about half a foot away from him. "Um, well I was looking for my mate, Whiteeye." **_**Whiteeye...Whiteeye...Where had I heard this name before? Ah! It's mom! **_**"Do you perhaps mean my mother?" I said with wonder of who this striped tabby was and what he had wanted with my family. "So your Whiteeye's kit?" He replied, **_**what was a kit? Who is this cat?**_**I strait forwardly pointed my tail to the fence. "Yes? Um, if I could ask, who are you?" He looked down upon me frustrated "I'm Tigerstar, now would you please direct me to Whiteeye?" I sighed **_**Tigerstar? A clan cat? Maybe he's Kainey's or my even possibly my father? Well he seems more to take a look a-like to Kainey. **_**"Sure right this way..."**


	2. Chapter 2

As the so called cat Tigerstar followed me to the fence I looked at the hole then the size of Tigerstar. "Um, how do you plan to get on the other side? The holes too small for adult cats." He gestured his tail towards the top of the fence. "I'll just simply jump over." As he jumped over and I crawled under, mother came rushing towards me. "Alex! Where have you been? I was worried sick looking for you everywhere! Our housefolk are even looking for yo-, Tigerstar...What are you doing here?" She had finished in disbelief. "I've been looking for you. I wanted to talk about our kit. Is this ours?" He said slightly tilting his head towards me. "No. This one isn't yours. Kainey's in the house. I would allow you to follow but you'd probably get shod away by our housefolk. I'll call Kainey outside. Kainey dear! Come here please!" She called. As Kainey swayed left and right still tired from the nap I presumed, she bumped into mother wailing "What is it? I'm still tired I wanna go back to sleep!" "It's your father Kainey. You've not met him but now's your chance. Alex could you please leave us for now? I'll call you back to take your sister when we need you?" She asked worried that I'd start asking many questions about the forest and my father. "Yes, if you need me I'll be taking a nap." I replied taking my eyes off of Tigerstar and on to the cat bed yawning. As I walked off, all I could hear from Tigerstar was "Who's the other from? Did you forget that I was your mate?" As my mother started to reply I turned to see her thumping her tail furiously not wanting to talk to Tigerstar. "No. I hadn't forgotten that you were, but you never acted like you appreciated me, and Stormfur gave me comfort when you couldn't. Raising a kit isn't the easiest thing to do alone, especially when your home is on the other side. We only had forbidden love anyways; we'll talk about this in a little while. Now ask your daughter what you needed to ask." Tigerstar walked towards Kainey with a curious look of _This is seriously my kit? This tired useless looking kittypet?_ He looked over towards me to see I was sleeping with one eye and staring at him with the other. "Fine." He replied. As time went on Kainey got tired from answering questions and responded to Tigerstar's question of "Have you ever thought of coming to live with me in the forest?" Mother looked shocked as Kainey answered "I'm tired can I please go to bed? I don't want to answer anymore questions." He looked away staring in the distance "Fine." He mumbled under his breath. "Alex! Your sister's ready to come in can you help her while I talk to her father?" She said in seriousness as if it were like a hawk had come and taken Kainey and me away from her. "Hmm? Oh... Sure okay." I said pretending that I was still as dozed off as Kainey was. As we walked through the door to the house Kainey started to talk. "Hey sis? If you had met your father and he had asked if you wanted to live with him, what would you have answered? I don't want to leave mom." She said worried as if he was going to take her without telling mother. "I would probably tell him that It'd have to be a 'once in a while visit here'. I know how you feel, I don't wanna leave her either, especially in the condition she's in."


	3. Chapter 3

**A Warrior Cat Life Chapter 3**

As Kaniey and I walked inside.I could barely hear the arguing between Lacey and Tigerstar about Kainey going to live in _Shadow Clan_ I was guessing that Shadow Clan was one of the four that mother had told us about, but she had only mentioned _Thunder Clan and River Clan_because at the time she had known them, Tigerstar was Tigerclaw, and my father was known as Stormfur, _I wonder if that's his name now? Could he have moved his postion up? Is he some really important cat in __River Clan?_ As I walked to the bed with Kainey my head was filled with so many thoughts about Tigerstar and Stormfur. _How did Kainey's dad and my dad become rivals? Does it have something to do with mom? Or maybe even us? _Thoughts were going round and round inside my tiny kitten head. As Kainey stopped at the cat bed she turned to look at me with a worried face, "Are you okay Alex? Your starting to look sick, come here and lay down." As I looked at Kainey kneading the bed for me to sit down I turned back looking twoards the two tabby cats. It looked as if Tigerstar and mom were fighting, arguing with anger flowing through their growls towards eachother. I could tell, it was about me and my dad, and how Kainey should or shouldn't go to the forest considering her age, being as young as she is. As Kainey and I sat down on the pet bed Kainey started to lick the fur on my neck, learning from mom that this was one of the many way that a medicen cat from a clan would do to make the cat feel better from being ill. As I calmed down I looked at Kainey, "If your dad was forcing you to go with him, would you fight back and sneak away coming back here?" I said with an egar voice of hope that she would never leave mom and I alone. Kainey stopped licking to look at me with a dramatic look that would most-likely stay with me for the rest of my life. She answered with a stern voice, "I won't go with him even if he's my dad or if he trys forcing me to go, I'm to young to go. I need to stay with mom." I thought about us being with mom, then said with a known fact "We'll have to leave her sometime yes, but, we're only kittens, now isn't the time. Maybe when we finally turn 1?" Kainey looked at me with shock, "Why do we have to leave her though? it's not like she did anything to hurt us?" "I don't want to leave her right now but, as we get older she'll start to have a negitive attitude to us breaking the rules, someday we'll want to break free from this kittypet life, like she did. Then just like her, we'll come back."  
Kainey looked with concern. "What if _I _don't want to? Will I still have to?" I looked at Kainey as if she had swallowed a whole bowl of catnip, crazy, "Trust me Kainey, you'll want to go some-" I stared strait a head of me. "What's wrong Alex?" Kainey hadn't spotted that Tigerstar was standing over us. I directed my tail over towards the solem tabby. He stood with a fierce, stern face, "What are you two kits talking about?" He said with might.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Warrior Cat Life Ch.4**

As Kainey and I stared upwards toward Tigerstar my gaze began to fix on mom. _Does she think he might take Kainey away like I do? Why is she staring in the distance with a worried face? _I jumped my gaze towards Tigerstar again, then to Kainey. "What were we talking about Kainey? I forgot." Kainey looked at me then looked back at Tigerstar starting to say _I don't remember_ but as she started he tapped his tail on her shoulder. "Kainey can I talk to you for a minute, I want to talk about what you want to do." He said with a calm voice. "Okay I'll be with mom, Kainey _What if I followed Tigerstar to the woods? Maybe I could meet my father! Maybe I could stay with my dad and live like a warrior like my dad. _I got to mom and said hoping that she may agree with me, "What if, instead of Kainey going with Tigerstar I go? I want to stay with you guys, but I'm old enough to go out by myself." Mom looked at me with confusion, "You know you wouldn't be able to come back? Are you sure you want to go? I mean I'm not against it, but it may be hard on you. And it'll be hard on all of us, especially Kainey, you know how she looks up on you." I stared over towards Kainey, she was shaking her head rapidly, then looked back at mom, and said with a sure voice "Yes, I want to go, I'll come back if they don't exept me, they probably won't, Imma kittypet, but still. And I want to know, what clan is dad, Stormfur, in?" She looked at me then down, I knew she didn't want me to get wrapped up in the clans like she did, but I wanted Kainey and mom to stay togther, while they could. "I would say that he's still in River Clan but, I'm not sure, they didn't really exept him there, he maybe with his grandfather, Graystripe, in Thunder Clan, Tigerstar's old clan. You may want to ask Tigerstar, though I don't know if he'd say anything about your father." I looked over at Tigerstar as he started to come back towards us, he had a noticable look of rage in his eyes as it looked lyk Kainey had wanted nothing to do with him and answered nothing. I started to think. _Should I really ask him about Stormfur? _"I want to know where my father, Stormfur is. Can you tell me Tigerstar?" I said sternly wanting to know the truth. "Suppose I do know where he is, must I tell you? Your mearly a housepet, there is no way you could demand me to tell you." My mother looked at him with furiousity, _why would he say such a thing to a kit who shares the same blood? _ Is what my mothers facial expression told me. "Well I would like to know because, instead of you taking Kainey, I want you to take me, I'm older than Kainey so I'll be taking responsiblity before she does. So I'll be coming with you in herstead." I said being strong on my mother and sister's behalf. He looked at me with strength and sort of what looked like pride. "Well I honestly would prefer my own daughter but for now, till she gets older, 'Alex' tomorow we leave for the clans, be ready at sunrise."


End file.
